My Life With the Gray Brothers
by onegirlshow
Summary: YAY! New story! This is just the intro, but the intro really sets the beat. So please check it out!
1. Intro

My Life with the Gray Brothers- (Intro)

Written By: Rina Long 3

Hello, my name is Rachel (It's pronounced "Ra-shell") Arabelle Gray. I am 13 and the 3rd Gray, one of the middle ones. I'm not famous like my brothers, but I'd like to be. I have 4 brothers. The oldest is Jason, the second oldest is Shane, my closest brother in age is Nate, and then the absolute youngest is Frankie. He, by far, is my favorite.

We have a dad and a (evil) step mom.

Our real mom, Roselle Gray, died when Frankie was 3.

Our dad was really depressed when Mom died, but a year later, he married Elizabeth Mary-Gray.

Elizabeth doesn't like ANY of us… At all! Then again, we don't like her very much, either. So it's even.

She's one of those high society rich people who don't care for anyone else.

She and my dad are quite wealthy and live on a huge estate in Beverly Hills. We live in a nice house.

It has wood floors throughout and the kitchen is beautiful. We all have our own bedrooms, but not all of us have our own bathrooms.

Jas has the master bath; Nate has his own bathroom too. Shane has his own bathroom as well, but every so often, someone has the duty of cleaning Shane's bathroom when he's sick. And trust me, Shane's bathroom is a nightmare's nightmare!

Frankie and me share a bathroom. I got to choose the color for the bathroom and I chose my favorite color, HOT PINK! And surprisingly, Frankie's okay with the pink-ness of the bathroom.

Luckily for Nate, Shane, Frankie, and me, Jason is one of our legal guardians. YES!

So we live in our dead mom's house and Jason takes good care of us.

Jas makes sure Shane doesn't make our live THAT miserable, makes sure that we eat our veggies, and that Nate, Frankie, and I do our homework.

Jas, Nate, Shane, Frankie, and I get along pretty well. We fight occasionally like any other siblings. When we do fight, it's a big fight. No one talks o each other for a couple of days, but we get over it.

We look out for each other and make sure everyone's okay.

Everyone has their own jobs and chores around the house when my older brothers are at home.

Jason, Nate, and I take turns cooking, even though Shane says Jason's job is breathing down our necks. In Jas's defense, if he didn't breath down our necks, nothing would get done.

Shane does the dishes almost every night and does the laundry. The first time he did the laundry, he mixed the darks and the whites and Nate's white jeans were tie-dyed green, purple, and blue. Boy, was Nate mad! 

Frankie is the apprentice of all of the chores going on the house. He's learning everything there is to know about chores.

We all have our own quirks, like Shane is a "pop star with a bad boy attitude". So it's our job to keep Shane's feet on the ground.

Jas's quirk? He's to girl-crazy.

Nate is just a perfectionist.

Frankie is plain messy.

And me… I don't know, I think I'm an angel! Probably not, but I'm close. 

My brothers (including Frankie) went to Camp Rock this year, so I am left at my ESM's (evil step mother) house.

I think I rank lower than the maid. Sad isn't it?

Well, find out how my life will be!


	2. Errands

My Life With the Gray Brothers-

10:00 A.M.-

I waited outside with my "step mother" and dad for my brothers.

I had woken up at 5:00 in the morning to make sure that Elizabeth wouldn't have to wake me up.

Last time she woke me up; I woke up with Gak Foam all over my bed, my dog, my room, my walls, and me. And if that wasn't cruel enough, I had to clean it up and I had 2 hours to do it.

Elizabeth hates it when I don't address her as "Mrs. Mary-Gray". I just call her "ESM".

That's short for "Evil Step Mother".

"Mrs. Mary-Gray" probably calls me "Little Troll". I've never heard her say it, but I have a feeling.

I have my luggage with me, along with my dog, Myra, (She's a Chinese crested with the "powder puff" cut) with me as I wait outside.

(Myra actually isn't my dog. She's my friend's that I have to dog sit. But I don't really mind, I like having Myra around)

10:05 A.M.-

Finally! My brothers just called asking if I was ready to go.

10:10 A.M.-

My brothers' limo just pulled up and the limo driver took my luggage and put it in to the trunk.

My brothers come out of the limo and say hi to "Mrs. Mary-Gray" and Dad.

I'm just standing here waiting to go.

I've been at Dad's and Elizabeth's house since the beginning of June. (It's June 20th, FYI)

So I am so ready to go.

10:15 A.M.-

Pah-ha!

We finally left!

It's a good thing that the windows are tinted because I was sticking my tongue out at Elizabeth as we drove away.

Shane asked, "How was Dad's house?"

"Miserable." I answered.

Nate, Jas, Shane, and Frankie just laughed.

"Did you get any of Elizabeth's "famous" wake-up calls?" Nate asked.

"Well, she woke me up by smearing Gak everywhere in my room."

Shane said with a smile on his face, "That's not that bad."

"That's not all!" I continued, "I also had to clean it in 2 hours."

Jas was astonished, "Wow." Jas said.

10:58 A.M.-

We're home.

Frankie almost kissed the front porch.

Jas opened the door and let me go in first.

I thanked him as I walked into the house.

Jason looked around the empty house and said, "First things first!" We need some food."

Shane volunteered to drive, but our only response was, "NO!"

We took our luggage up to our room, but as I took my suitcase up to my room, my suitcase hit the doorpost and opened.

I quickly picked it up.

Even though I was surrounded by family, my family is boys, so my clothes and bras across the floor was a little embarrassing.

Shane walked by my room to get to his room.

He smirked while he looked down at me trying to pick up my clothes quickly.

He asked, "Why do you only own sports bras? Why do you wear regular ones?"

"Because I don't have a big enough chest to wear "regular" ones." I replied, embarrassed.

11:15 A.M.-

We all got into Jas's car and he drove us off to Costco, Target, and the mall.

The mall was my idea.

We got to Costco and it was so full!

We split up to find things faster.

Shane, Nate, and Jason went alone and I went with Frankie.

I didn't want him to get lost and he didn't want to get lost, so he held my hand.

"Rea?" Frankie asked timidly.

"Yes." I answered.

"Is Elizabeth really as bad as you say?" Frankie looked at me with his huge brown eyes sparkling.

"Pretty much." I said.

11:20 A.M.-

Me and Frankie were walking down the cosmetics aisle and all of the sudden, Frankie started hugging me.

"I missed you." Frankie whined hugging on to my waist.

"Aw, I missed you to, buddy!" I said messing up his hair.

11:30 A.M.-

We met up with Nate, Shane, and Jas.

"Did we get everything?" Jason asked, scanning us.

Nate answered, "Yep!"

"Cool, let's get out of here." Jas said as he got in line.

11:45 A.M.-

We were loading Jas's car when Shane hugged me.

Shane never hugs me!

"I'm so glad that you're my little sister." Shane said to me.

I was a little scared when Shane hugged me, I was even more scared when he kissed me on the head.

I actually enjoyed hugging Shane.

12:02 P.M.-

Jas pulled up to Target and found a parking spot.

"What do we need from here?" Frankie asked innocently.

"I need make-up. Eye liner, eye shadow, and mascara to be exact." I mentioned.

"Hey Frankie, why don't we go look at some toys?" Nate offered to Frankie.

"Cool!" Frankie exclaimed as he followed Nate to the toys.

"I'm gonna go look at some clothes." Said Shane.

"Okay." Jason called.

"I'm gonna help Rea with her make-up 'crisis'". Jason joked.

12:05 P.M.-

"What do ya think?" I asked Jason, holding up 2 different kinds of eye shadow.

Jason looked carefully at them.

"The purple one." Jason pointed out.

Jas may be a guy, but he has good taste in eye make-up… Any make-up really.

12:07 P.M.-

I asked Jas if I should get sparkly or non-sparkly eyeliner.

Hey, for a girl, choosing the right eyeliner can be a difficult task.

"Urm… I really don't know." Jason said.

Did Jason just admit defeat to an eyeliner decision?

He did!

OMG!

Jas what is wrong with you?!

You've never admitted defeat before to my eyeliner!

Jason just looked carefully at the eyeliners and said, "The non-sparkly. The sparkly is kinda trampy."

"Good call." I agreed.

12:10 P.M.-

Jas and I were done with my make-up decision, so we went to go find Nate and Frankie.

On the way to find Nate and Frankie, we found Shane… And a girl?!

SHANE AND A GIRL?!

DID I MISS SOMETHING?!

SINCE WHEN CAN ANY GIRL HANDLE MY BROTHER?!

Shane introduced me to his "girlfriend", Mitchie.

I extended my hand, but instead, she hugged me.

The way she hugged me was unlike a lot of other Shane's girlfriends have hugged me.

Mitchie didn't seem the least bit trampy, flirty, or anything.

She was actually really nice!

This girl I really like!

12:12 P.M.-

Mitchie offered to take me to the mall, because her and Shane were gonna go anyway.

I accepted the offer.

But Jas, Nate, and Frankie wanted to come to the mall.

I was shocked to hear them say those words.

I almost fainted.

12:23 P.M.-

We got to the mall and Mitchie, Shane, and I took off to go to all these "chick" stores.

Like Claire's, Limited Too, Icing by Claire's, Wet Seal, and Forever 21.

Shane just followed along, not really caring that he was in charge of carrying the shopping bags. Pah-ha!

I have to admit, Mitchie has an awesome taste in clothes.

It's great being able to shop with another girl.

We're having so much fun!

1: 35 P.M-

We had to have a coffee break.

Coincidently, Jason, Nate, and Frankie met us at the same coffee shop.

Mitchie and Shane shared a soy-chai latte' with extra foam.

Did I just remember all that?

I did!

Cool!

1:45 P.M.-

Frankie is getting tired of the mall, so he asked if we could leave.

Mitchie and I think we have done enough shopping for one day.

We got into Jason's car and went home.

Me and Mitchie are making a random documentary of the car ride home.

Frankie is falling in to sleep.

Nate is just staring out the window.

Shane is sitting next to Mitchie and he's also in the video too!

1:54 P.M.-

Mitchie, Shane, and I came up with this stupid song.

We don't know why, but we did.

It's so stupid, that I can't even write it!


	3. Cleaning

My Life With the Gray Brothers-

1:59 P.M.-

We dropped Mitchie off so we could clean the house.

This is gonna be interesting.

2:00 P.M.-

We just drove into the garage and we're unloading the car and Nate is unloading Frankie. Ha ha!

2:05 P.M.-

We finished off unloading the car and everyone got in to more comfortable clothing.

And by "comfortable", I mean, everyone was wearing sweats.

Jas, Nate, and Shane are wearing Adidas velour.

And I'm wearing black "Victoria's Secret: Pink" sweat pants and a hot pink t-shirt.

2:07 P.M.-

We're working on moving all of the furniture to the middle of the rooms.

And Shane just found this bag of REALLY old cookies from behind the couch.

EWWWWW!!!!

I AM NOT EATING THOSE!!!!!

2:10 P.M.-

Jas found the vacuum cleaner and started vacuuming.

2:59 P.M.-

I was walking by the stairs and the next thing I knew, I had Shane's underwear on my head!

Lucky for me, they were clean, but still.

GROSS!!!

I freaked out for a while before Nate took the underwear off my head and showed me what had landed on my head.

"THIS is what just landed on your head, Rea." Nate said, waving the underwear in my face.

"Ewwwww! Get those nasty things away from me!" I shrieked.

Shane just laughed really hard.

"You better sleep with your eyes open tonight, Shane!" I shouted.

3:15 P.M.-

Dun-dun-dun!

It's time!

Someone has to clean Shane's bathroom because Shane is busy Swiffering the floor.

Dang it!

3:16 P.M.-

We're drawing straws to see how's gonna have to clean Shane's bathroom.

THE SUSPENSE IS HORRIBLE!!!

3:17 P.M.-

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

I have to clean Shane's bathroom.

Okay, I need a gas mask, gloves, a brush, a sponge, and a flamethrower.

"Where are the flamethrowers?" I asked.

"No flamethrowers!" Jason yelled.

"Why?" I asked from the garage.

"They're a fire hazard, Rae!" Nate added in.

3:30 P.M.-

I'm in Shane's bathroom.

No wonder why no one wants to do it.

I pray that when Mitchie comes over, this horrible place will be clean…

Not likely.

3:35 P.M.-

I was cleaning Shane's shower and, of course, MORE UNDERWEAR!

Where does Shane hide these things?!

It's not possible for underwear to fall on my head CONSTANTLY!!!

Shane should have some kind of "Caution: FALLING UNDERWEAR" sign!

EWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!

5:35 P.M.

YES!!!

Shane's bathroom is finally clean.

I know, it's taken 2 hours to do it.

Shane owes me!

I wonder how long his bathroom will STAY clean?

Hmm… I probably don't wanna know!

5:38 P.M.-

I walk downstairs to find Jason and Nate cooking.

Shane and Frankie are setting up the table.

"Your underwear fell on my head!" I informed Shane.

"Well, you have to be more careful." Shane said laughing.

6:00 P.M.-

Dinner's ready!

We have really good food!

There was fresh baked garlic bread, spaghetti, tomato paste that Nate made from scratch, and Italian sausages.

6:30 P.M.-

Dessert time!!!

We had French pastries.

Mmmmmm…

That was good.

"Guess who made em?" Shane asked.

"Who?" I questioned.

"Shane did." Nate said.

I choked on my milk!

"Really?" I squeaked.

Shane nodded his head, "Yep." He said proudly.

Wow.

Who knew?

Mitchie has to taste these!

6:45 P.M.-

Everyone finished their dessert.

Frankie cleared the table and Shane did the dishes.

Jas turned on the TV and started to channel surf.

Nate went to go take a shower.

The phone rang.

Shane practically jumped on the phone.

"Hello?" Shane answered.

I heard an instinct voice over the phone.

I was sitting on the couch in the kitchen when Shane called me over to the phone.

"Hello?" I said as I took the phone Shane was holding out.

"Hey," said the other voice. "It's Mitchie."

"Oh hey, Mitchie!" I said excitedly.

"Hey, do ya wanna hang out tomorrow?" Mitchie asked.

I asked Jason if it'd be okay, he said it was fine.

"Sure." I told Mitchie.

"Sweet!" Mitchie squeaked over the phone. "Can I talk to Shane, please?" Mitchie asked calmly.

"Uh-huh." I answered. I turned to Shane, "Oh, Shane." I sang. "Mitchie wants to talk to you." I continued.

Shane almost jumped on me to get to the phone.

7:00 P.M.-

Nate came out of the shower.

Shane finished talking on the phone to Mitchie.

And Jas… He fell asleep on the couch and Frankie is poking him.

The house was quiet until Jason snored REALLY loud, which scared the heck out of us.

Nate managed to confiscate the remote from Jas.

Jason was hugging on to the remote… In his sleep!

That boy is odd!

We ended up watching the Cheetah Girls: One World.

8:55 P.M.-

The TV turned to "Beverly Hills: 90210" and Jason woke up.

"What the heck is this?" Shane asked Jason, pointing to the TV.

"It's a TV show." Jason responded.

Frankie was sitting on my lap.

"Rea?" He asked, looking at me with these innocent puppy eyes, "I'm tired. Will you tuck me in?"

"Sure." I answered, "Let's go." I said as I got up.

9:00 P.M.-

I read Frankie a story and turned out the lights.

"Goodnight." Frankie said with his voice thick with sleep.

"Goodnight." I said.

And walked out the door.

9:01 P.M.-

I walked downstairs to find my brothers still watching "Beverly Hills: 90210".

"I swear I can feel my brain melting." Shane complained.

"Then go to bed!" Jason said.

"Fine!" Shane said as he got up, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight!"

"Okay, you do that." Nate said.

11:01 P.M.-

Jason's show just ended so I'm goin' to bed.

Jason followed me upstairs.

I laid in bed for about 5 minutes before Jason walked in.

I was practically asleep when Jason walked in.

He kissed me on the forehead and said, "Goodnight, Rea."

And left.

Wow, they really missed me.


	4. Breakfast

My Life With the Gray Brothers-

7:30 A.M.-

I woke up to the smell of… Pancakes!!!!

I wonder who's makin' em.

I jumped out of bed and walked in to the bathroom.

7:33 A.M.-

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find Nate making breakfast.

"Oooooooohhhhhhh!" I said as I walked over to the stove.

"You can't eat em' yet." Nate reminded.

CURLY HAIRED PRETTY BOY PANCAKE-COOKING ROCKSTAR BROTHER SAY WHAT?!

"What do ya mean?" I whined.

"I mean, that we'll all have breakfast when EVERYONE'S awake." Nate scoffed.

Dah!

Why?!

THANKS A LOT, NATE!

7:38 A.M.-

Man, I'm hungry.

And Nate's still cooking away… With those delicious smelling pancakes.

I'm gonna have some cereal.

7:39 A.M.-

I got a bowl and filled it with frosted flakes.

I grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured it on my cereal.

"Rea, where's the milk?" Nate called, not realizing that I was in the SAME kitchen.

"Right here!" I said holding up the milk.

"Oh." Nate laughed.

7:45 A.M.-

I'm just peacefully eating my cereal and I heard Shane groaning as he came down the stairs.

I can tell who's coming down the stairs in the morning just by listening.

Shane is NOT a morning person, so he groans.

Nate… You just hear yawning.

For Jason, you hear grumbling.

And when Frankie comes down, you hear running footsteps.

7:46 A.M.-

It's amazing, it's been 2 minutes and Shane still isn't down.

It's only a 30 second walk.

He must be moving slower than a snail.

Oh, here he…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MY EYES!!!!!!!!!

7:47 A.M.-

Shane came down wearing a gray tank-top and…

(Shudders.)

His boxers.

I'm officially scared for life.

Thanks a million, Shane.

I fell off my chair!

7:48 A.M.-

I asked Shane to go put on some clothes, but his reply was, and I quote:

"This is America, so it's my American right to NOT wear clothes. I could run around naked if I wanted to!"

PLEASE SHANE, DON'T RUN AROUND NAKED!!!!!!!

So he's STILL wearing just his gray tank and boxers.

7:50 A.M.-

Shane is now humming the conga and shaking his butt.

WHERE ARE THOSE "CENSORED" THINGYS WHEN YOU NEED EM?!

7:51 A.M.-

I swear there is something wrong with the male mind.

Nate's laughing about Shane dancing around the kitchen!

THIS IS PURE WEIRD!!!!!

Why do my brothers act like this?!

I am alone, so alone.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

"Where's the phone?!" I tried to yell above Shane and Nate's stupid song.

"Over there." Shane sang, pointing to the living room.

7:53 A.M.-

YES!!!!

I FINALLY FOUND THE PHONE!!!!!!!

Now I NEED Mitchie to come save me from this boy invaded house!

7:58 A.M.-

AH-HA!!!!

Jason woke up!

7:59 A.M.-

When Jason came downstairs, he said, "Good morning, Rea."

He walked into the kitchen and the only words that came out of his mouth were…

"Shane, put on some clothes."

And then Jas sat down at the table.

8:15 A.M.-

The doorbell rang!

I thought it was Mitchie, but it was girl scouts.

And the funny thing is, Shane opened the door!

Ha-ha!

And when the girl scouts saw him, they just screamed.

And he was still in his tank and boxers!

That'll teach him to run around in boxers!

Mhaw-ah-ah!

8:18 A.M.-

Everything has calmed down.

NOT!

The house is even crazier than ever!!!

Frankie woke up and asked Shane if it would be okay if HE would wear a tank top and boxers too!

AHHHHHH!!!!

I NEED OUT!!!!!

8:20 A.M.-

YAY!

Breakfast is ready!!!!

Now… I can eat the pancakes!

8:53 A.M.-

It took 30 minutes to eat breakfast?

Wow… I'm a slow eater.

Shane decided that he was gonna go to swim in the pool.

The thing is, the pool ISN'T heated yet, but I'm not gonna tell him that.

He'll find it out on his own.

8:55 A.M.-

The house and backyard was quiet until….

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!

Shane didn't test the water, so now he's soaked in freezing water and I find it amusing!

9:00 A.M.-

Jason turned on the pool heater so when Mitchie got here, we could have a pool party!

9:01 A.M.-

Great…

Jason named me the "official" pool temperature tester.

Due to me not telling Shane that the water wasn't heated when he jumped in the first time.

But I'm still laughing about that!

9:05 A.M.-

"How's the water?" Jason asked while he was sitting on a lawn chair next to the pool.

"I don't know." I answered.

"That's why you're the "official" water temperature tester, so test the water!" Shane ordered.

I put my foot in and boy, was the water cold!

Brrrrrr…

"The water's great!" I lied.

"Really?" Nate interrogated.

I hesitated, "No." I answered.

9:14 A.M.-

The doorbell rang… Again.

This time it was Mitchie.

She had her swimsuit on, but a cute purple hoodie cover-up over it.

As opposed to me, I was still in my pajamas.

Oh well.

9:17 A.M.-

The water was warm… Finally.

I went up to my room to get into my swimsuit.

But… There's a problem.

I have no one-pieces that fit.

I only have a string bikini.

It'll have to work.

I put it on.

9:30 A.M.-

Me and Mitchie had put on each other's sun block.

Mitchie is like the sister I never had.

9:31 A.M.-

Shane and Mitchie jumped into the pool… Holding hands.

I got pushed into the pool.

Jason was the one that pushed me and I pulled him in.

Nate and Frankie just walked in.

11:30 A.M.-

I am so tired.

I've been swimming for 1 hour and 59 minutes.

Mitchie and Shane are still in the pool.

And Shane just kissed Mitchie….

No comment.

11:45 A.M.-

Mitchie and Shane got out of the pool and found a place on the grass, put down a towel, and laid down.

Mitchie placed her head on Shane's chest and Shane sighed.

Boy, I have NEVER seen Shane happier.

12:00 P.M.-

Jason and I have to make lunch.

We're making sandwiches.

What kind of sandwiches?

PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY!!!!!!!!!

12:05 P.M.-

Lunch is served!

12:30 P.M.-

I am so bored.

12:35 P.M.-

Nate had made dessert… Again!

Man, I love my brother!

This time, he made a chocolate ice cream cake.

It's a good thing I didn't know earlier, because if I would've, there would've been no "safe" place to hide it.

I would've found anywhere!

12:40 P.M.-

That was the best chocolate cake I've ever eaten!!!

Nate sure knows how to cook!

1:00 P.M.-

Mitchie went upstairs to shower off the chlorine.

And I'm alone with my brothers again.

1:30 P.M.-

Shane is taking Mitchie out on a date tonight so I'm going to her house to help her get ready.

1:45 P.M.-

Mitchie and I talked as we walked to her house.

"Your brother is really cute!" Mitchie gushed.

To you maybe.

"I mean he's my brother." I said.

"What's his favorite color?" Mitchie quizzed me.

"Green." I answered WITHOUT thinking.

1:49 P.M.-

We got to Mitchie's house and IMMEDIETLY got to work.

1:51 P.M.-

First off: The right dress.

"What do you think?" Mitchie asked wearing a strapless, white sundress with ruffles and a cropped denim jacket over it.

"Eh." I said, "Got anything green?" I continued.

Mitchie disappeared into her walk-in closet to find a green dress.

1:58 P.M.-

Mitchie came out of her closet wearing an emerald green halter dress.

"So?" Mitchie questioned.

"Perfect!" I reassured. "Now on to shoes!"

1:59 P.M.-

We looked through her closet, finding a pair of gold ballet flats.

"These are absolutely perfect!" I said holding up the shoes.


	5. The Date

My Life With the Gray Brothers-

1:45 P.M.-

Mitchie and I talked as we walked to her house.

"Your brother is really cute!" Mitchie gushed.

To you maybe.

"I mean he's my brother." I said.

"What's his favorite color?" Mitchie quizzed me.

"Green." I answered WITHOUT thinking.

1:49 P.M.-

We got to Mitchie's house and IMMEDIETLY got to work.

1:51 P.M.-

First off: The right dress.

"What do you think?" Mitchie asked wearing a strapless, white sundress with ruffles and a cropped denim jacket over it.

"Eh." I said, "Got anything green?" I continued.

Mitchie disappeared into her walk-in closet to find a green dress.

1:58 P.M.-

Mitchie came out of her closet wearing an emerald green halter dress that went down to her knees.

"So?" Mitchie questioned.

"Perfect!" I reassured. "Now on to shoes!"

1:59 P.M.-

We looked through her closet, finding a pair of gold ballet flats.

"These are absolutely perfect!" I said holding up the shoes.

2:06 P.M.-

Hair and make-up!

2:07 P.M.-

I did Mitchie's hair and make-up.

I curled her hair into loose curls with her curling iron.

And added some of my gem pins to her hair.

2:15 P.M.-

I put red-ish, brown eye shadow on her and a very thin line of eyeliner.

She looked beautiful… Actually, she's beautiful even without make-up!

2:30 P.M.-

Mitchie and I walked back to my house.

I swear when Shane saw Mitchie, his jaw dropped.

Shane took the Porsche so we were left with the Cadillac.

3:41 P.M.-

I'm all alone.

Nate is taking a nap, Jas took Frankie to the park and I'm sitting here watching TV.

Man, it's quiet!

Too quiet.

Now it's getting suspiciously quiet.

AHHHHH!

THE SILENCE IS KILLING ME!!!!!!

3:58 P.M.-

Ah, I hear Nate snoring.

I feel better now.

I'm just looking at a family portrait and I am the white sheep of the bunch.

Because I'm blond. I mean I have a red streak in my hair, but I still look out of place.

At least our faces look similar.

EXCEPT OUR EYES!

Mine are blue, deep blue! And my brothers' eyes are brown.

Oh well, so I'm different.

Big deal.

4:16 P.M.-

Jason and Frankie are home!

"Frankie beat me at tag." Panted Jason.

I just laughed.

Frankie just smiled.

Jas heard Nate's snoring, "What the heck is that?" Jason asked, confused.

"Oh," I said laughing, "That's Nate."

Frankie scrunched up his nose, "It sounds like a dying animal."

Me and Jason cracked up.

4:30 P.M.-

Shane just called to say that him and Mitchie just got to the beach to "talk".

Whatever that is supposed to mean!

Frankie just got a call from a friend and is going to his friend, Jack's, house.

4:45 P.M.-

Frankie just got picked up.

Jas and me went on a walk.

Of course, they were the paparazzi following us.

We just ignored them.

5:00 P.M.-

We just got home and Nate just woke up.

Ha-ha!

Nate has a bed-head!

5:03 P.M.-

Jack's mother called to ask if Frankie could stay for a sleep over at Jack's house.

Jason agreed to it.

So it's just Jas, Nate, and me until 9:00.

6:00 P.M.-

I'm getting hungry.

6:15 P.M-

Jason FINALLY asked if we were hungry and in my EXACT words:

"Heck yes, I'm hungry!"

Jas ordered pizza.

6:16 P.M.-

Man, the pizza guy sure was fast!

I walked over to open the door and…

There were Connect 3 fans there.

HOW THE HECK DID THEY FIND OUT OUR ADDRESS?!

I closed the door and yelled, "JASON, SOMEONE AT THE DOOR WANTS YOU!!!"

Jason came to the door and the girls started screaming.

Jason, being kind hearted, gave all of the girls a hug and took about a dozen pictures a piece.

6:17 P.M.-

Jas came in with a smile on his face.

He loves meeting fans.

6:30 P.M.-

The pizza was finally delivered and I'm starving!

6:56 P.M.-

Nate fell asleep on the couch and Jason is going to a friend's house.

I'm gonna be alone.

6:58 P.M.-

Never mind!

Jas, I guess, ISN'T going to a friend's house, for reasons I didn't care to ask.

8:59 P.M.-

Jas and Nate are going to bed.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!

SHANE IS OUT WITH A GIRL AND YOU DON'T WANNA STAY UP AND SEE HIM COME HOME?!

BESIDES, IT'S NOT EVEN OUR BEDTIME YET!!!!!!!!

Whatever.

9:10 P.M.-

I'm starting to worry about Shane.

It's ten minutes past and he still isn't home.

WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT BOY DOING?!

I'm starting to get anxious.

C'mon, Shane!

9:14 P.M.-

I'm gonna call Shane.

If he doesn't answer, I'm pretty sure he's trouble.

If he turns off the phone, he's doing something he's NOT supposed to be doing.

And if he answers, I'm gonna ask, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!

Now, let's find the phone.

I don't wanna call on my cell phone because it'll show up on his caller ID.

9:15 P.M.-

WHERE'S THE DANG PHONE?!

Ooh, Shane's getting sneakier.

9:17 P.M.-

Never mind!

I found the phone!

Now, to call Shane's cell.

9:23 P.M.-

I called Shane and Mitchie answered the phone, she said they were driving home.

Okay, so I was a little too suspicious, but I'd rather be safe than sorry!

9:28 P.M.-

Shane called and said that he just dropped Mitchie off at her house and should be home soon.

9:30 P.M.-

Shane came in through the garage door, absolutely beaming!

He has the biggest smile on his face that I've ever seen on ANYONE!

He must have kissed her goodnight.

Awwwww… Shane's in love!

9:34 P.M.-

Shane is taking a shower right now and I'm working on getting to bed.

9:47 P.M.-

Okay, now I'm going to bed.

9:51 P.M.-

Shane came into my room and kissed me on the forehead!

HOW WEIRD IS THAT?!

HE NEVER HAS KISSED ME ON THE FOREHEAD!!!

Mitchie's changing Shane for the better!

I like the new Shane!


	6. The Wakeup Call

My Life With the Gray Brothers-

5:30 A.M.-

Why is someone shaking me?

I slightly open my eyes to see who is disturbing me.

It's Shane!

"Go away." I mumble.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacy!" The lively Shane shouted.

"You know I hate that expression, Shane." I mumbled with my voice filled with sleep.

5:32 A.M.-

Shane is still shaking me.

"The sun isn't even up yet, Shane. Why should I be?" I asked, trying to cover my head with the blankets.

"It's time for the Saturday morning jog!" Shane explained.

"No!" I said with my head stuffed in my pillow.

"C'mon Rachel! Jogging is fun!" Shane said.

"No, it's not!" I protested.

"Sure it is!" Shane replied

I looked at him, "You're not even ready to go." I pointed out.

5:34 A.M.-

Shane got fed up with me not getting out of bed so he pulled off my covers.

5:45 A.M.-

I finally got my butt out of bed and moved it to the bathroom.

"Gah!" I said as I turned on the bright bathroom light.

I looked at myself in the mirror and realized what I looked like.

"Wow." I said to myself

5:48 A.M.-

"Rachel!" Shane yelled. "Let's go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shouted from the bathroom.

5:50 A.M.-

I finally got downstairs and put on my black Converse.

6:01 A.M.-

We just walked out of the house and just started jogging.

"None of my other friends have to do this!" I complained to Shane.

"Well, lemme tell ya, when you're 50, you'll look WAY better than ALL of your friends because your oh-so-handsome brother made you go jogging every Saturday morning." Shane said.

6:03 A.M.-

We had to stop at Mitchie's house to do something and Jas practically died on Mitchie's front lawn.

Just then, Mitchie walked out of her front door, wearing a sweat suit and Converse.

YES!

I don't have to jog alone!

THANK YOU, SHANE!!!!!!

6:14 A.M.-

AH, SHANE, SLOW DOWN!!!

GAH!

Shane is like 48,000,000,000 miles ahead of us.

Okay, more like 20 feet, but still.

I'm so tired right now.

"Can we stop?" I whined.

"No." Shane sang.

7:00 A.M.-

YES!!!

We're home, I'm gonna die!

Well at least…

WHAT?!

NO!!!

WHY ME?!

7:01 A.M.-

DANG!

Shane said that he wants us to run down the street and back as fast as we can.

THIS IS STUPIDITY!!!

7:02 A.M.-

Nate, Jas, and I are standing outside waiting for Shane.

Neither Shane nor Frankie has to run because Shane "exercises all the time" and Frankie is "too young and it wouldn't be fair for him".

7:03 A.M.-

The stakes have been mentioned.

The last person to run back to the house has to do WHATEVER the winner says.

THERE'S NO WAY ON EARTH THAT I CAN BEAT JAS OR NATE!!!

THEY'VE BOTH PLAYED SOCCER FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!!!!!!!!!

7:10 A.M.-

BAM!

I won!

I don't know how, but I did!

PARTY, PARTY!!!!!

I'm gonna be merciful on my brothers and not make them do anything.

I know, I'm an angel.

Do ya' like my halo?

Just kidding!

7:15 A.M.-

I asked Nate if he missed me at all and he said,

"Of course I did! Did you feel like I didn't?"

"A little." I shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nate said as he hugged me.

7:20 A.M.-

Mitchie came over for breakfast and Nate and I are cooking.

We're making eggs and bacon.

7:26 A.M.-

We just ate breakfast and Mitchie has to go home to take care of her mom.

Her mom got the flu.

Which sucks!

I'm gonna take Frankie to the park in a little bit.

8:01 A.M.-

I just took a shower and had to re-apply the red colored streak in my hair so it took awhile.

Now I'm taking Frankie to the park and Nate's coming too.

8:34 A.M.-

We're at the park and Frankie is being crazy right now.

Nate's looking at the lake in the park and I'm sitting on a swing in the playground.

8:38 A.M.-

Nate came over to me and said he had a new song, he sang some of what he had and it was a good song.

It went "Now I'm speechless, over-the-edge, I'm just breathless. I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again."

I added, "Hopeless, head-over-heels, in the moment, I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again."

Nate really liked what I added and pulled out this notepad from his pocket.

His VERY small pocket in his black skinny jeans.

HOW ON EARTH DID HE FIT THAT THING IN THAT TEENY-WEENY POCKET?!

HE CAN'T EVEN FIT HIS HANDS IN THOSE POCKETS!

8:43 A.M.-

Nate went off to go find Frankie.

This girl came up to me and said, "Is that your brother?"

She asked about Nate.

"Yeah." I answered with a smile on my face.

"His singing voice kinda sounds like Nate Gray's." She pointed out.

"Well he should. He IS Nate Gray." I said expecting her to scream.

"That's so cool." She said. "Oh, I'm Molly." Molly said as she extended her hand.

"Hey, I'm Rachel." I smiled, shaking her hand.

"Rachel's a cool name." Molly said.

"Thanks." I laughed.

To be a Connect 3 fan, Molly was VERY down-to-earth.

"I like your pants." Molly complimented looking down at my bright purple skinny jeans.

"Thanks." I answered. "I got em' from Forever 21."

"That's like my FAVORITE store!" Molly said with her eyes wide.

"Mine too!"

Wow, I have A LOT in common with Molly.


	7. Molly

My Life With the Gray Brothers-

8:45 A.M.-

Molly and I talked about our favorite stores before Nate came over with Frankie.

"I found Frankie." Nate said, not noticing the girl with brown wavy hair and blue eyes.

"Nate, this is Molly." I introduced.

"Hi." Molly said with a smile on her face.

"Uh, uh." Nate said trying to think of words.

"Hi?" I added in.

"Yeah." Nate said as if he was embarrassed.

"I'm a huge fan. I love your music." Molly said because she was meeting Nate Gray.

"Uh, uh, uh." Nate STILL couldn't think of words.

"Ignore him." I said. "He's having problems with his brain right now."

"Hey, here's my cell number if you want to hang out sometime." Molly said as she gave me her cell number.

"Oh, here is mine." I gave her mine, as well.

"Cool, wanna hang out later today?" Molly asked.

"Yeah. Nate can drive me, or us. Whatever we decide to do." I said with a smile on my face.

"Cool." Molly said.

As Molly walked off, Nate asked me: "Who was that?"

"That was Molly." I smirked.

"Wow…" Nate said with this dazed smile on his face.

Frankie heard the whole thing.

"C'mon Nate." I said tugging on his sleeve to make him move.

Nate just followed me with Frankie.

9:01 A.M.-

Nate, Frankie, and I walked through the door to find Shane and Mitchie sitting on the couch kissing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Oh, hey." Shane said a tad embarrassed.

"Just pretend we were never here." Nate said smirking.

"Okay, I can do that." Shane said leaning in to kiss Mitchie again.

Frankie just stood there looking at Shane and Mitchie with a confused look on his face.

"Come on, Frankie." I said pulling Frankie into the kitchen.

"Your new friend is pretty." Nate complimented.

Frankie grabbed a juice box out of the fridge and walked outside to see what Jason was up to.

Just then, my cell phone rang.

It was Molly asking if I wanted to meet her at Starbucks at 9:30.

"Sure, I'll see you there. Who's gonna drive me? Oh, uh." I took the phone down from my ear and asked Nate, "Can you drive me to Starbucks to meet Molly?"

"Molly?" Nate's eyes brightened. "Sure." And then he ran upstairs.

"Nate's gonna drive me. Okay, I'll see you there." I ended the call.

Mitchie came in to say hi to me and then left back to her house.

"Would it kill you to knock?" Shane asked.

"There's only ONE door, genius." I spiked back.

"Well, Mitchie wasn't felling to good so she was gonna leave anyway. Sorry sis." Shane apologized as he hugged me.  
WHAT'S WITH THE HUGGING?!

Shane always hugs me nowadays.

9:23 A.M.-

"COME ON, NATE!" I shouted at Nate because he was in his room "getting ready".

"I'm coming." Nate called through his door.

UGH!

And I thought GIRLS were the ones who took awhile to get ready.

9:26 A.M.-

Nate FINALLY came down and I have never seen him like that.

He wore a light blue buttoned up shirt with black skinny jeans.

He wore Armani cologne and Shane's deodorant.

So he smelled REALLY good.

I was completely out-shined by Nate's polished look.

I was wearing the same bright purple skinny jeans and a long black t-shirt with white and silver butterflies.

We got into the Porsche and drove to Starbucks and met Molly.

9:30 A.M.-

Me, Molly, and Nate talked about random stuff.

Nate was TOTALLY into Molly.

Molly noticed the red streak in my hair and said, "Oh, I love the red streak in your hair!"

"Thanks!" I giggled. "Actually, putting in the red was Nate's idea."  
"Really?" Molly asked.

"Yep." I smiled.

Nate looked like he was just swimming in Molly's deep blue eyes.

I'm his sister, I know these things.

I haven't seen Nate like this since Caitlyn and him were dating, but they broke up a while ago.

9:47 A.M.-

My cell phone rang and I answered it.  
"Hello?"

"Hey, I found a song on the countertop and it's really good. Who wrote it?" Shane asked over the phone.

"Nate did." I answered looking at Molly and Nate.

"Who's the girl?" Jason three-way-ed the call.

"Jas!" I whispered loudly.

"Who's the girl?" Jason asked.

"Her name is Molly." I hesitated.

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Jason shouted

"You can ask Nate all about it when we get home." I said with my teeth clenched.

After that I hung up.

9:50 A.M.-

Me and Molly had finished our drinks and were gonna go to the mall.

Hey, shopping is fun.

Nate hadn't touched his drink… At all!

He's DEFINETLY head-over-heels for Molly.

I wonder how long it's gonna be until he asks her out…

Oh well.

9:57 A.M.-

Nate's cell phone rang.

Nate was talking to Shane.

Molly was calling her mom to tell her that she was going to the mall.

9:58 A.M.-

Molly, Nate, and I got into Nate's car.

"Hey, Rea, Jas said we have a movie premier that we're invited to that's 2 weeks from now. While your shopping, why don't you pick up a nice dress?" Nate said.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"What's the movie?" Molly asked sweetly.

"High School Musical 4." Nate said looking at Molly in the rear-view mirror.

"Oh my gosh. I love High School Musical!" Molly's eyes brightened.

"Me too!" I exclaimed. "Not Zac Efron though, I like Ashley Tisdale the best."

"Same here. The last High School Musical had WAY to much Troy and Gabriella and not enough Sharpay." Molly agreed

"I really like High School Musical too." Nate added as he started the car and pulled out.

"Really?" Molly mouthed to me with this confused look on her face.

"No." I mouthed back shaking my head.

10:01 A.M.-

Molly and I just got out of the car and are headed for Macy's.

Shopping isn't Nate's thing so he didn't come along.

He's probably thinking of something cool to say to Molly.

10:04 A.M.-

Molly and me just got to Macy's and we are looking at their evening gowns.

"This is really cute." Molly said holding up a hot pink glittery tube bubble mini dress.

"Yeah, it is!" I said looking at it.

"You know, Nate is really into you." I told Molly.

"Really?" Molly squeaked.

"Yep." I smiled. "He's just kinda slow at admitting it."

"Wow." Molly sighed.

I think she blanked out after "Nate is really into you."

I ended picking out this hot pink floral halter dress and I'm gonna wear my silver gem high heels.

10:07 A.M.-

Molly and I decided that we were gonna try on dresses… Just for fun.

Molly chose this purple satin dress and tried it on.

She looked so pretty in it!

I've never seen such a pretty looking Connect 3 fan.

10:46 A.M.-

Molly suggested that we go to Sephora to look for make-up for the premier.

10:48 A.M.-

We're at Sephora and are picking out the perfect eye shadow, eyeliner, and lip-gloss.

Molly said that she recommends the smoky eye look for me.

She says that it's edgier and it'll look really nice.

So I bought a smoky eye kit and Molly said she would teach me how to use it.

I also bought brown eye shadow and high gloss lip-gloss.

10:56 A.M.-

Molly and I are in the bathroom and she's doing the smoky look for me.

I looked in the mirror and Molly was right.

I like the way I look.


	8. Chillin'

My Life With the Gray Brothers-

10:59 A.M.-

Nate called my cell phone.

"Hey." Nate said.

"Hi, Nate." I answered.

"When do you guys think you'll be done?" Nate asked.

"Oh, we're done now." Molly said overhearing the conversation.

"Cool, I'll swing 'round the front at Juicy Couture." Nate said.

"Okay, see ya there!" I said.

11:03 A.M.-

Molly and I are sitting in the back seat talking about random stuff like how weird it is that we have such a similar taste in clothing.

11:16 A.M.-

We dropped Molly off at her house. (She told Nate which streets to take.)

Her mom and dad were waiting outside.

Nate and I got out of the car to say hi to Molly's parents.

Her mom was REALLY excited about meeting "Molly's crush" in person.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gray. Molly never stops talking you. How nice you are, how down-to-earth you are, and how hot you are." Molly's mom, Nancy said.

"Mom!" Molly said looking a tad embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you, son." Molly's dad, Jack said extending his hand.

"Very nice to meet you, sir." Nate said properly.

"Mom, dad, this is Nate and Rachel." Molly introduced us.

"So you're our daughter's new best friend?" Nancy asked.

"Sure looks that way." I laughed. "Your daughter and I totally clicked."

"Okay, well we should get back to gardening." Jack said.

As Molly and her parents walked away, Nancy turned around and told me, "I would love to meet your mom and dad."

Molly just stood there dead in her tracks from hearing her mom bring up a sore subject of Nate and I.

"Oh, um, you can meet our dad, but not our mom." I stuttered.

"Why can't I meet your mother? I bet she's really wonderful." Nancy complimented.

"Um, she's dead." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nancy apologized.

"It's okay. She's with Jesus now." I answered.

Jason called Nate.

Nate talked to Jason for a couple of seconds.

"Okay, Rea. We have to go!" Nate called to me.

"Bye Molly!" I said as I walked towards the car and got in.

11:21 A.M.-

I walked through the door and asked if anybody was home.

"Hey guys!" Frankie said.

"Hey buddy!" Nate smiled.

11:22 A.M.-

WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!

Oh, never mind.

"Hey guys!" Jas said as he walked down the stairs. "Hey Nate, you might wanna get ready, J14 asked us to do a photo shoot today."

"When are we leaving?" I asked.  
"Right now." Shane said from the garage.

HOW THE HECK DID SHANE GET INTO THE GARAGE?!

I WAS JUST IN THERE AND I DIDN'T SEE HIM THERE!!!

"Okay," Nate said grabbing a tie from the dryer and put it on. "I'm ready."

"But wait, I'm hungry." I whined.

"We'll get you a smoothie or something, now come on." Jason said as he got in the car.

(BTW, We're gonna be taking the Cadillac)

11:56 A.M.-

We got to a loft in downtown LA and Big Rob met us there.

Shane was excited for the shoot.

Nate was like 'whatever' and Jason was so-so.

This is the third photo shoot this month.

11:59 A.M.-

Nate, Shane, and Jason are trying on clothes and Frankie is playing on his Nintendo DS and I'm… Sitting here.

Ooh, what's this?

My FlipVideo!

Cool! Now I can make stupid-and-pointless-above-all-reason videos!!!

12:07 P.M.-

I… Am… So… Bored!

My butt is numb and my feet are asleep.

Are they almost done?!

How long---

What?

Okay.

12:13 P.M-

I'm sitting in the make-up chair right now because the photographer wants some "family" shots.

They're putting all this weird stuff on me.

Like cucumber toner, blush, LIKE 4 LAYERS OF MASCARA, and A LOT of hair gel and hair spray.

12:37 P.M.-

I'm finally done!

As the hair and make-up artist might say, "The masterpiece is complete."

In my opinion, I look like Barbie!

My face isn't shiny, my zits are covered, my hair is poofy and like gelled, and my make-up looks perfect.

12:38 P.M.-

Now I have to choose my outfit.

The stylist recommends a dress so I'll probably wear a dress.

12:39 P.M.-

Pah!

Forget the dress.

I'm gonna wear red skinny jeans, a white tank top, Shane's gold tie, cheetah print high heels, and a black vest.

All the dresses had WAY TOO many ruffles.

12:46 P.M-

The photographer is taking a break currently after taking about 20 pictures.

We did all these 'jumping' shots.

The photographer took several pictures of us jumping, except we did all the shots alone.

We couldn't seem to get everyone to jump at the same time.

So he's reloading the film in the camera.

1:01 P.M.-

We're ready again.

I'll upload when I'm done.

2:34 P.M.-

We're done and we're sitting in the car going home.

Jas said he has a surprise for us, but we have to wait till we get home to find out what it is.

I love surprises!

2:35 P.M.-

Okay, I'm ready to know the surprise now!!!

Every time I ask Jason what it is he just says, "You have to wait and see."

And if that isn't bad enough, he smiles when he says it!

WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME, JASON???!!!


End file.
